1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication technology using line-of-sight (LOS) multi-input multi-output (MIMO), and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus capable of increasing throughput using the MIMO in the LOS environment and a method for the same.
2. Related Art
In the conventional MIMO system in the LOS channel environment, transmit/receive antennas are arranged so that an arrival path difference of a signal transmitted from each transmit antenna to each receive antenna is 90 degrees (λ/4), and a simple operation is performed on a signal received at the receive antenna in order to recover an original signal for the received signal.
However, there is a problem that installation intervals among the antennas are determined fixedly according to signal frequencies and link distances between the transmit and receive antennas in order to make the arrival path difference of 90 degrees.